inhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Inhuman
' Inhumans', scientifically known as'' Homo sapiens inhumanus, are a sub-species of humans who have been genetically altered by the Kree to experience a genetic alteration when exposed to the Terrigen Mists. History of the Inhumans Kree-Skrull War A million years ago, the Skrulls (at that time a largely peaceful space-faring race) came upon the planet Hala and set about to educate the natives so they could join their trading empire. As Hala was home to two equally intelligent races, the Kree and the Cotati, the Skrulls set a test to determine the worthier. Taking members of both races to the Blue Area of Earth's Moon, they created an arena and bid the two races to use the resources they had to create something of worth. The Kree constructed a magnificent city, while the Cotati created a beautiful garden. A year later, the Skrulls returned to judge the two races and found the Cotati's accomplishment to be worthier. Enraged, the Kree killed the Skrulls and Cotati and seized the Skrulls' starship, using it to return to Hala and set about deciphering its technology. Within a century, the Kree Empire began to spread throughout the Greater Magellanic Cloud and launched an attack upon the Skrull Empire who were forced to become warlike to defend themselves. The Kree-Skrull War would continue for hundreds of thousands of years. At the beginning of the war, the Kree established a Parallax-Class science base on the planet Uranus, a strategic position between the Kree and Skrull empires. Through their work at this station, they first witnessed the life forms of Earth which they considered uninteresting. At some point during the war, allegedly due to a Kree trying to acquire the Crystal of Ultimate Vision without denying the temptation of its powers, the Kree evolution became dormant. Primagen Quest In order to overcome their genetic stagnation, the Kree searched the universe for a species to restart their dormant evolution. Their goal was also to use such experiments to help them in the conquest of space and create a powerful race of soldiers to use against the Skrulls. About 750,000 years ago, the Kree discovered the genetic potential within humans and began to experiment on early humans. Finding that exposure to the Terrigen Mists caused certain humans to undergo a transformation, the Kree began to experiment more with these specific humans. Although these experiments were successful in the Kree's eyes, the Kree abandoned their project after presenting their finding to the Supreme Intelligence. The organic super-computer foresaw a prophecy of a Midnight King rising from the program and bringing an end to the Kree. The Intelligence ordered Accuser Huran to murder the scientists responsible and summon the Accuser Corps to cleanse the experiments on every world they seeded. In its haste, however, the Intelligence failed to download the full data packet from the scientists, and five worlds of future Inhumans escaped the slaughter: the Inhuman Badoon, the Incentaurians, the Direst Wraiths, the White Room Kymellians, and the early humans. Inhuman Civilization The Inhumans produced from the experimentation on early humans quickly became an advanced civilization while human beings still huddled in caves. They developed powerful weapons and were soon regarded as demons by primitive humans, who grew more and more numerous and tried to slay them, forcing the Inhumans to seek refuge over and over. The Inhumans wandered in Europe under King Myran's rule and settled in the Northern Atlantic, establishing the city of Attilan on an island about two hundred miles southwest of Iceland. Great Cataclysm Somehow, Attilan protected itself from the cataclysm, possibly due to their technology. However, after the cataclysm, the city was surrounded by a protective dome, subtly altering the internal environment. Era of Randac About 13,000 years ago, Randac was the King of the Inhumans and part of the presiding royal family of the time, known as the House of Lor. To keep Attilan a secret, Randac developed Intrigue Pulses, a low-vibration wavelength that stimulates curiosity in the brain to distract people from entering an area by creating directional interest away from the city. Randac also discovered the Terrigen Mists, creating the formula for Terrigen crystals with the help of geneticists, advisors, and scientists. After perfecting the formula, Randac subjected himself to the mists and gained god-like powers through the activation of latent genes carried by all Inhumans. Lost Tribes Terrigenesis provoked a schism in the Inhuman population. Many groups of Inhumans departed from Attilan at various dates and created their own cities or merged with humans. These "Lost Tribes" include: *The House of Lor royalty left to create the city of Orollan in the Eternal Chasm of Greenland. *A group of Inhumans left and founded the Ennilux Corporation in Venice to establish breeding programs. *A group left Attilan due to their opposition of the use of Terrigen and formed the Enclave in the Himalayas in Tibet. However, over the years the small gene pool caused these Inhumans to mutate into monstrous beings. *A few of the "Lost Tribes" departed to space and a few of those tribes later returned to Earth. *Many other groups left to other locations, including west Africa, the Caribbean, the Taklimakan Desert, the Pamir Mountains, the Carlsberg Ridge, the Atlantic Forest, and the Pangnirtung fjords. Terrigenesis Regulations For a while, Terrigenesis was restricted to Randac's authorizations while more studies were completed. However, Randac eventually created a Terrigenesis program open to anyone wishing to undergo the process. However, about half of those who underwent the process developed radically non-human mutations, so it was decided that individuals would only be able to undergo Terrigenesis after being genetically tested by the Genetic Council, whom holds the power to deny any Inhuman their Terrigenesis. King Gral Around 2000 B.C., the non-human-looking Gral forced the entirety of Attilan's population in an attempt to end the discrimination towards the non-human-looking minority. This turned three-quarters of the population into non-humanoids, leading to even more genetic damage of the race and segregation based on phenotypes. This continued until Auron took over as the King of Attilan and preached acceptance of the diversity and dissolved Gral's segregated society. Bird People Secession Around 500 B.C. after several years of peace and acceptance of Inhuman diversity, the arrogant Bird People had King Nestor build a sky-city, known as Aerie, above Attilan for them. Eventually, the Bird People seceeded from Attilan and waged war on Attilan. However, the leader of the Bird People, Kylus, had all of the non-white-feathered Bird People of the Aerie slaughtered. Horrified by this, Nestor acknowledged the secession and detached Aerie from Attilan to fly free. Culture of the Inhumans *'Government:' The Inhuman society is formatted in the style of a genocracy, where the genetically fittest are selected to rule. As such, the elected Genetic Council is the major ruling body of the Inhumans besides the royal family. **The Genetic Council elects one of their twelve members as the "King of the Inhumans" who reigns from election to death. This Inhuman's family is known as the "royal family" which is a cereminial designation that passes from House to House with successive kings and queens. **The Genetic Council holds the power to arrange marriages to eugenically further the Inhumans, allow a couple to procreate (although couples are limited to only two offspring), and can impose restrictions on the usage of Inhuman powers. *'Language:' The Inhumans of Attilan speak their own language called Tilan but are also taught human languages such as English, Russian, and Chinese. *'Religion:' The religion of the Inhumans is closely related to Terrigenesis and involves the worship of one's ancestors. They employ priests and priestesses to administer the faith. *'Social:' The Inhumans conform to a rigid caste system that is based on powers and abilities. The only way to move (whether higher or lower) between castes is to undergo Terrigenesis and develop an ability that is not befitting of the caste one was born into. **If an Inhuman undergoes Terrigenesis and does not develop an ability that is considered useful to Inhuman society, they are cast off to live in the Darkward End of Attilan where they are considered outcasts and forbidden from seeing/contacting their former associates and family. *'Technology:' Although considered a technologically advanced society, the Inhumans primarily only utilize genetic manipulation technology and pride themselves on their vast accomplishments and discoveries in the field of genetics. Known Laws *Miscegenation is prohibited. *Inhumans are able to decide whether or not to undergo Terrigenesis at the age of thirty-one. *Cloning is forbidden, except for Alpha Primitives. *Alpha Primitives cannot be taught to read. Inhuman Biology Powers 'Terrigenesis:' The Inhumans are capable of undergoing Terrigenesis: an alteration of the genetic structure of an Inhuman when exposed to the mutagenic Terrigen Mists. This experience causes an Inhuman to undergo a change in which their appearance may or may not change and special abilities may also be developed. The nature of these abilities and physical alterations varies greatly from individual to individual. '''Inhuman Physiology:' Even without using the Terrigen Mists, centuries of selective breeding have given the Inhumans certain advantages over humans. The average lifespan of Inhumans is approximately 150 years and most have strength, reaction times, speeds, and endurance which are superior to those of humanity's most perfect physical specimens due to their eugenically superior heritage. Weaknesses Contamination: Due to Inhumans living in a closed society for many millennia, all Inhumans have a far lower threshold for disease and pollution than their human counterparts. As such, exposure to even the slightest bit of pollution or minor exposure to a particular disease can prove deadly to the Inhumans. Even seemingly minor diseases, such as a common cold, can cause devastating effects to an Inhuman. Notes *It has been speculated that there must have been some type of interaction between the people of Atlantis and the people of Attilan due to the etymological similarity between the two names. *Inhumans have no currency or monetary unit. Category:Species/Races